Eternal Love
by serinity lena
Summary: Bella is back with Edward and loves him more than ever.  She is graduating soon and is going on a trip with the Cullen children.  First fanfiction.  Read and review,please.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon or any of its characters, Stephenie Meyer does.

It was one of those rare sunny days in Forks and I was lying on a faded old quilt in Charlie's back yard, waiting for Edward to come. Edward had gone on a hunting trip with Emmett, Alice, and Jasper because the five of us were going on vacation together. Rosalie was still undecided about going with us; if she'd changed her mind, then she would be hunting with them but I had no way of knowing if she was with them. She had been nicer to me recently but there was still some tension between us: she didn't feel very comfortable around me, I could tell.

I decided not to think about that because it made me sad that after almost two years Rosalie was still not comfortable around me. Instead, I thought about the upcoming trip to Northern Italy. It had taken three weeks for Edward, Alice, and I to convince Charlie to let me go with them: Charlie still isn't too fond of Edward after he left me and everything. To him, it was all Edwards fault, no matter how much I tried to tell him otherwise. Oh well, I guess time will just have to prove him wrong about Edward. He promised that he'd never leave me again and I believe him. He asked me a few months ago to marry him. I want to marry him but I keep thinking of what my mother would say about it. It gives me a headache just to think about the argument we would have!

Edward also said that he would change me if I became his bride: that was another reason I had said "no." I didn't want him to think that I said yes just because I wanted him to change me. I love Edward and I want to spend eternity with him, whether he thinks it's an eternity of damnation or not. At that moment, two icy hands held my face and I opened my eyes to see Edward beside me on the faded quilt. A smile formed on my lips and Edward smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"Edward." I sighed. "Did you enjoy your trip?"

"No." he replied, my favorite smile still in place.

At this, I frowned. "Why?" I asked, confused. He normally enjoyed hunting with his family.

"You weren't with me. I missed you." he whispered in my ear. My heart began to speed up and the smile on Edwards face became more pronounced: he loved the reaction he had on me.

"I missed you, too, Edward." I hesitated before asking the question I had been holding back. "Did Rosalie go hunting with you?"

"Yes, she did. I assume that means she's going to Italy with us." he responded, his lips at my neck, tickling me slightly. "Are you ready for graduation tomorrow?"

"Yes, but I don't think I'm going to have Carlisle change me, even though he said he would." I muttered. I'd been thinking about this a lot and I didn't know how to explain it to my love, my Edward.

"What?" he asked me, excitedly. Before I could answer, the cruiser pulled up in the front. "Charlie wants to see you." Edward said, clearly upset that I couldn't answer his question. _Thank you, Charlie_ I thought. Now I could have time to come up with a way to explain what was running through my head properly. I stood up, smiling to myself. Edward stood up with me and he picked up the quilt and folded it before he gave it to me.

"Thank you." I said while looking into his butterscotch eyes. As he leaned in towards me, I forgot how to breathe and the moment his lips touched mine, even though it was with the lightest pressure, my heart stopped. Edward pulled away slowly and my favorite smile was spreading across his face.

"I'll be in your room." he said and then he was gone. I walked slowly towards the house, slightly dazed because Edward had just kissed me. I always felt like this after he kissed me, even if it was just on the cheek or forehead. When I walked into the house, Charlie was in the kitchen taking off his boots and jacket.

"Hey, Bells. I want to talk to you about something." he didn't even hesitate before saying it. No how was your day? I sighed and sat in one of the old chairs at the kitchen table.

"Yes, dad?" I tried to not sound impatient but it was difficult because I knew that Edward was waiting for me in my room. Even though I needed time to think of a way to explain things to him, I was excited and couldn't wait to be in his cool arms again.

"Well, your mom isn't coming up to see you graduate." he said, slightly put off.

"What? Why?" I asked. I had really been looking forward to seeing my mom.

"Well, she's" he hesitated, which wasn't a good sign. "Bella, Renee is pregnant and her doctor said that she shouldn't fly." he finished in a rush, turning a shade of red. I didn't respond; I got up and went upstairs to my room. My mom was pregnant and she wouldn't be coming to see me graduate. Well, at least she told us instead of just not showing up. She had changed a lot recently and it bothered me. Charlie had told her that Edward was back in my life and she had gotten colder towards me. She thinks that I should leave him because of all the pain that he put me through when he left me. She doesn't understand that I'm in love with him. When I told her, she said that I am too young to know what true love is and that I'm wasting my time with Edward. She's wrong; I'm not wasting my time with him: I love Edward.

When I opened my bedroom door, Edward was lying on top of my old quilt with his hands behind his head. He smiled and gestured for me to lie beside him. I walked to my bed and curled up in his arms; I sighed.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I know you wanted to see your mom so you could try and persuade her in person." he said quietly. He gave me a gentle squeeze and kissed my neck. As usual, I began breathing harder; he slowly moved up and kissed the corner of my mouth and then he kissed me. This kiss was different than the others; this kiss was less careful and I didn't mind in the slightest. I did, however, not cross any lines because I didn't want to upset him. When our lips parted, he whispered my name and my heart fluttered as his sweet, cool breath washed over me.

"Edward, I want to marry you." I said before thinking.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or any of its characters; Stephenie Meyer does.

"Edward, I want to marry you." I said before thinking. I looked up at him and he looked shocked. "Are you okay, Edward?" I whispered. He didn't respond; he just looked at me with the same expression. It seemed as if he were dumbfounded or didn't know what to say or believe. I started to worry: maybe he didn't want to marry me anymore. I slowly backed away from him and tried to stand up but his iron grasp held me in place.

"Did you just agree to marry me?" he asked quietly, clearly hopeful. My fear disappeared at once. Edward was gazing into my eyes; only he wasn't… he was gazing into my soul.

"Yes, I did." I confirmed, a smile appearing on my lips. Edward's eyes danced with enthusiasm and my favorite crooked smile lit up his face. He didn't look like an angel or a god; he looked like so much more.

"Let's go tell our family…although Alice probably already saw this and told everyone." he breathed, his breath momentarily dazing me. After I was able to think clearly again, I snuggled in closer to him; as soon as I did this, I froze, sure that I had moved in too quickly. Edward, however, laughed his musical laugh and held me close.

"Okay, I'll meet you outside; I have to tell Charlie I'm leaving." I told him. He kissed me on the forehead and then sighed. In the blink of an eye, he was out my window. I went as fast as I could down the stairs and, miraculously, I didn't fall on my face; I giggled at that slightly because my clumsiness would soon be a thing of the past. I walked into the living room, where my father's eyes were glued to the screen of the T.V.

"Charlie, I'm going to Edwards so I'll be back later, okay?" I asked cautiously. He just grunted so I grabbed my jacket and went to my truck. It was still sunny but I didn't want to be caught without it in case it rained. Edward was leaning against my truck, his eyes still gleaming and his smile still firmly in its rightful place. He opened the door for me and held out his hand. I placed my hand in his and he helped me into my truck. Edward gently closed the door behind me and was in the passenger's seat before I even had my seatbelt on. He gently took my hand in his and then kissed my hand.

"I love you, Bella." he cooed.

"And I love you." I responded, wholeheartedly. With that, I started my truck, the engine roaring to life. Besides the roar of the engine, it was a quiet drive to the secluded white house, both of us thinking but the smiles remained on our faces.

When we pulled up to the house, Alice bounded out, a huge smile on her face. Edward opened my door for me yet again and he snaked an arm around my waist when I'd gotten out of the truck. Alice saw that I'd gotten nervous at the sight of her coming out of the house; she didn't need Edward's telepathy to know the reason I had made the face. "Don't worry, they have no idea." she whispered in attempts to make sure it stayed that way.

Together, we walked to the house; Jasper and Emmett were the only ones I could see. When I turned to ask Alice where the others were, she was gone. I looked around and she was just coming down the stairs with Esme, Carlisle, and Rosalie behind her.

Alice came back to Edward and I but this time she stood next to Edward instead of me. He turned to me and smiled encouragingly. I smiled back and took a deep breath.

"Edward asked me to marry him a few months ago." I began, but Edward started to speak before I could finish.

"So here we stand, in front of you all." he said, so lightly and gentile. He turned to me again and took a small red velvet box out of his jacket pocket. "Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" he asked, his voice full of love, his eyes never leaving mine. In that instant, I felt his love, and it had nothing to do with Jasper's power; it was like nothing I've ever felt before. I knew that everything wrong in the world would be okay because this man loved me.

"Yes." With that one little word, he slid a ring onto my ring finger. It was silver with topaz and onyx stones alternating; at the each end of this row were small diamonds. Tears of joy filled my eyes as I looked back at Edward.

"Congratulations, to the both of you!" Esme squealed as she came forward to hug me and Edward, respectively.

"Welcome to the family!" Emmett exclaimed. He was at my side in less than a second and was crushing me in a bear hug. Edward had to give him a stern look before he remembered to let me go.

"I am happy for the both of you." Carlisle said calmly. He walked over to me at a humans pace and gave me a hug; he then turned to Edward and shook his hand.

"Bella, you have to let me help you pick your dress!" Alice and Rosalie exclaimed at the same time, with huge smiles on their faces. They obviously had not been expecting the other to say anything because they turned towards each other and it looked as if they'd kill each other.

"You both can help." I said quietly and they both laughed at themselves, clearly okay with those terms. "But it'll have to wait until later; I have to go tell Charlie." I loved the fact that I was marrying Edward but I was afraid of what Charlie might say or do about the situation. Edward could tell that I was nervous about telling Charlie of our plans.

"And I'll be right beside you." he assured me. We said our good-byes to my future family and Edward led me out of the house. "Can we run?" he asked sweetly. I nodded and he threw me over his shoulder and I clung to him with all of my strength. In no time at all we were slowing down and we arrived at my house. I released my grip on my future husband and he took me in his arms.

"I love you more than I can show you, Bella." he said to me. His sweet breath filled the air around my face and I couldn't for a coherent sentence.

"I- same- you." I blurted out. He chuckled and kissed my hair. We walked to the front door and Edward opened it and held it open, indicating that I should go ahead of him. Charlie was in the kitchen making fried eggs and bacon; I sighed: it truly was the only thing he knew how to cook. "Dad, I have to tell you something."

He looked up before answering and saw Edward at my side. His face turned a violent shade of purple. "What is _**he**_ doing in my house?" he asked with pure venom in his voice.

"Well, that's what we have to talk about." I muttered.

"I want him out of my house now!" Charlie shouted.

"Charlie, he's not leaving."

"Why?" his tone regarding my soon to be husband was getting on my nerves.

"Because we're getting married!" I yelled back at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon; Stephenie Meyer does.

"_Because we're getting married." I yelled._

Charlie was speechless; his mouth fell open and he gaped at the two of us. Instead of getting more purple, his round face lost all color. I looked at Edward, alarmed, but he was watching Charlie who was trying to find a chair.

When he sat down, he found his voice; there wasn't a trace of anger in it but it was colored with despair. "Bella, you're 18. I-you-him." he spluttered.

Before he could speak again, I spoke up. "I know how old I am, dad. But you have to understand that I love Edward."

"I don't doubt your love for him, Bells; I doubt his love for you." he informed me quietly. "If he loves you, then why did he leave you here, broken and alone? How do you know that he won't do it again? What if he leaves you after you're married and you have no place to go? What if he leaves if you get pregnant? I don't like it, Bella; I don't trust him not to break my little girls' heart again. I just want what's best for you."

I was about to tell him that Edward was what's best for me and say something in his defense but he spoke before I could. "Sir, I love your daughter with every fiber of my being and with all of my heart. When I left, I thought it was for the best: not for me but for Bella." he explained. "I thought that if I left Bella, she would be happier. At the time, I didn't know the depth of her love, but, now, I do." While he was speaking, he never took his eyes off Charlie and every syllable rang with sincerity. "I can't live without your daughter and I will do everything in my power to make her the happiest I can. I assure you that I won't leave Bella ever again, unless she tells me to leave."

"No. I'm sorry, but you don't have my blessing in this." Charlie nearly whispered. He was looking straight into my eyes and I could see him trying to convey some message to me without speaking but I couldn't understand what it was.

I was getting very upset at the way things were going; anger was boiling up inside of me. "It doesn't matter, Edward. I'm eighteen and I can legally marry you, even if he doesn't want me to. I would prefer it if I did have at least one of my parents blessings but I can see that the idea was a waste of time." I said, aiming to hurt. At that moment, I didn't care; I wanted Charlie to see how strong our love is and for him to be happy for his only daughter.

"Bells," Charlie began, but I strode out of the kitchen and up the stairs to my room. I heard Edward mutter a good-bye to Charlie as I sat down on my bed and I knew that he would be up in my room as soon as Charlie went to bed. I heard him stumping up the stairs and I expected to hear him go into his room but then came a soft knock on my door. "Bella, honey, can I come in? I want to talk to you." he said quietly.

I sighed because I knew that he was going to try to convince me out of my engagement. "Fine." I called to him and then he opened the door and walked noisily into my room, closing the door behind him. He walked over to my bed and sat down towards the foot of it.

He was looking at the rocking chair in the corner and I assumed he was reminiscing to the days when I was a baby and he would rock me in that chair. "Bella, I know that you want to marry Edward but I really don't think that it's a good idea and I don't like it. I know I don't have to like it, like you said downstairs, but…" he was at a loss for words at that point.

"Charlie, I know what I want and I know what's best for me. I can't possibly live without Edward in my life. You saw how that went when he left me."

"But that's the thing, Bells; I did see how you were after he left you. I saw you become lifeless and then one day you were better than you had been in months. I know that it was because of Jacob, no matter if you try to deny it or not."

I sighed yet again. "I know what it looked like but it really wasn't like that. Yes Jacob did make me feel better, but I was still broken on the inside. Whenever I was away from him, I would feel the same way I had before."

"But Jacob-"

I cut him off because I knew where he was going with it. "Jacob was nothing more than a friend to me. I know he felt differently about me and he might still feel that way but my heart belongs to Edward. I wouldn't feel whole and complete without him. I would always be damaged on the inside, no matter how much I showed differently on the outside. I'm lost without him, Charlie. He makes me feel like I'm an angel or something. Whenever I see him, my heart flutters and I forget how to breathe. I could spend days looking at him and he would never cease to be amazing and make me feel the way I do.

When I'm with him, I feel like nothing in the world could possibly go wrong and I have a warm feeling all throughout my body. I hate it that you can't seem to like him or accept him as part of my life. It makes me sad because he is such a big part of my life. I have the rest of my life ahead of me and I want Edward at my side as my faithful husband. I know that he will be an amazing husband just like he is an amazing person. I hope that one day, you'll be able to see all of him instead of the part of him that seems to threaten you; I don't think you like that you like that he will take me away from you if I marry him."

When I finished I looked at Charlie and there were two emotions on his face: sadness and something else I couldn't identify. He scooted closer to me on the bed and took my hands in his. He was stroking the back of my hands with his thumbs as he spoke "Bella, I'm sorry for this. I will try to see the good in him if it makes you happy. As for this engagement, it'll take some getting use to but I- I guess you two have my blessing." he told me in a soft voice I had never heard him use before.

"Really?" I exclaimed, not believing that Charlie was actually saying this.

"Really." he confirmed. For the second time that night, tears of joy filled my eyes and slid down my cheeks. I broke my hands out of his and wrapped my arms around him in a hug. He whispered, "Take care of yourself, Bells. Please, don't make the same mistakes I did."

"Don't worry, dad, I'll be fine." I whispered back. With that, we broke apart; he got up off the bed and walked out of my bedroom, closing the door behind him. I got off my bed as well and walked over to my dresser; I pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt that was several sizes too big. I grabbed my bag of toiletries from my desk drawer and walked into the bathroom. I changed into my pajamas for the night and I brushed my teeth. When I was done, I threw my dirty clothes in the hamper next to the sink and my toothbrush back into my bag; I crossed the hallway into my bedroom and I could hear Charlie getting ready for bed as well. I closed my bedroom door and when I had turned around to face my room, my angel was lying on my bed with his hands behind his head, waiting. When he saw that I had spotted him, my favorite smile spread across his face. _He is mine forever _I thought. I walked over to him and tripped; before, I hit the floor, Edward caught me around my waist. He picked me up and gently set me down on my bed.

"Thanks." I whispered. He picked me up again but this time he placed me gently in his lap. I wrapped my arms around his torso and buried my head into him. The scent radiating off his skin was intoxicating; my head began to swim, my heartbeat and breath sped up. He was humming my lullaby in my ear and rubbing soothing circles on my lower back. _How could this god be destined for me?_ I asked myself.

As if he were mimicking my thoughts, he softly asked me "What did I do to deserve you, my angel?" I could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke. At the same time we sighed and he kissed my hair, inhaling my scent. When his lips touched my scalp, my heart stopped beating for a fraction of a second. I knew that for the rest of time Edward would still have that effect on me. I sighed once again and felt my eye lids begin to droop. Edward was humming my lullaby again, his velvety melodic voice surrounded me; I slipped into unconsciousness with my destiny holding me safe in his arms.

I was lying in the meadow with my hands behind my head. The sun was beating down onto my skin and it seemed to warm me more than it normally did. Edward was lying next to me, a smile playing on his face as he looked at me. His eyes were bright and dancing. I propped myself up on my right elbow so I could face Edward.

It was as I extended my hand towards his sparkling face that I realized that my skin was glittering. My mouth fell open and I gaped at my hand. Edwards smile widen and he laughed, the sound making my heart flutter. He reached for me and pulled me to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I breathed in his sweet scent. It was absolutely perfect.

When I woke up, Edward was smiling at me. He leaned in and kissed my cheek just as he did every morning. My heart sped up and the butterflies that seemed to inhabit my stomach soared and plunged in a second, making me feel like I was falling down a flight of steps. He sighed and chuckled and was out the window. I walked over to my closet and picked out clothes for school. I grabbed a blue sweater, a white tank top, and blue jeans. I grabbed my bag of toiletries and walked out of my room and into the bathroom. The hot water on my skin felt wonderful and I stood in the shower for a few moments doing nothing but let the water rush over me.

When I was done, I toweled myself dry, got dressed, and brushed my teeth. I tried to brush my hair and to make it straight and not frizzy but it was as stubborn as ever. I tied it back into a ponytail and then walked down into the kitchen. Charlie was frying eggs and bacon for himself; when he saw me, he gave me a smile. I got myself a bowl of cereal and when I sat down there was a loud rap on the door. Charlie and I looked at each other: the only person who came to our house in the morning was Edward and he always knocked lightly. I stood up and stumbled towards the door. Whoever was on the outside banged again. I opened the front door and there stood Jacob Black.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon; Stephenie Meyer does.

Jacob towered over me and he was trembling, probably from anger. His hands were balled into fists, his spiky jet black hair held drops of rain. He was shirtless and the rain glistened on his russet colored chest. His face wasn't the one I had known and it wasn't Sam's; his face was twisted into a mask of rage, hate, pity, and sadness. I was shocked that he was here: we hadn't talked since he had brought my motorcycle to my house.

"We need to talk." he said mater-of-factly. I just gaped at him bewildered. What could we possibly have to talk about? He betrayed me, my trust, and our friendship. But, then again, I had betrayed him by going to Italy for Edward. No matter what happens, I knew I would never regret that decision. I love Edward and nothing Jacob said or did would ever change that.

"About what?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"You and that _leech_." he snarled the last word.

My temper flared and now I was shaking with anger. "I'm not going to talk to you if you continue to call him anything but his name. Incase you've forgotten, his name is Edward." I spat back at him. I really hated him when he did this.

"Fine. You and Edward." he snarled at me. I knew that he was going to try to convince me to leave Edward and that he was the better person for me. I looked past him as I waited for him to speak. When he finally did, his tone startled me and I looked back at him to see that he was no longer shaking. His eyes were searching and determined. "Bells, please. I heard about last night: Charlie called Billy and told him."

I scowled at him, even though it wasn't his fault. I wondered why Charlie decided to tell the Blacks about my engagement since he knew that we hadn't talked in a while. "What about last night?" I asked, deciding to play dumb.

Jacob's anger flared again. "Don't. Don't do that. You know what I'm talking about." he angrily whispered. I thought I heard a car door close but I wasn't sure.

"Fine, what do you want to know about my engagement to Edward Cullen do you want to know?" I asked defensively. At that moment Edward appeared at my side, his eyes black.

"What are you doing here, Cullen?" Jacob hissed. He looked absolutely deadly at that moment.

I looked at Edward again and he looked murderous. "I should be asking you that question since this is where _my_ fiancée lives." Edward retorted. He looked at me and his mood seemed to lighten drastically. His eyes seemed to pour his life and meaning into me. As he looked at me, his eyes became slightly lighter. My heart started beating erratically and the smile sliding onto Edwards face told me that he could hear it. He looked back at Jacob and said "I'm afraid that Bella and I must go to school, so if you will excuse us."

I turned around and walked back into my house to get my school bag. I looked into my cereal bowl when I entered the kitchen and sighed: my cereal was soggy. I picked up the bowl and walked over to the counter where I poured all of the contents into the sink.

I had been so preoccupied at what had just happened that I didn't notice Charlie was watching my every move. "Who was it, Bells?" he asked me. I turned to face him only to find him sporting a guilty look; I took it that he knew what he had done when last nights' conversation didn't go very well. I wondered what was said and what Billy had told Charlie.

I didn't answer his question because, it seemed to me, he already knew the answer. Instead, I asked him one of my own. "What exactly happened last night?" I studied his face but he had it composed into a mask that gave nothing away.

"You're going to be late for school." he stated, dismissing my question. _Oh well, I'm sure Edward will tell me, _I thought. Charlie quickly left after that; I thought I heard him mutter something but I couldn't be sure.

As I grabbed my school bag, I sighed at Charlie's behavior. In the hallway, I put on my rain coat and my shoes; when I was done and had opened the door, I found Edward and Jacob glaring at each other. I froze as I saw the obvious enmity between the two. Jacob was trembling from head to foot with anger and a low, warning growl was being released from Edward's chest. My eyes were darting back and forth, knowing in the pit of my stomach that something bad was going to happen.

I reached forward and put a shaking hand on Edward's forearm; Jacob roared with rage but Edward made no noise, I noticed: he had stopped growling. "Drive to school, Bella." he ordered me.

The command sent a fresh wave of fury through Jacob; he was shaking harder than I had ever seen him. He drew his arm back and made to punch Edward squarely in the face; Edward ducked and stepped in front of me, shielding me from view. I felt the tears coming and the raw feeling at the back of my throat: This couldn't be happening.

A sob escaped my mouth, the tears streaming down my face. Edward turned to face me and, though my vision was blurred from the tears, I could see that Jacob's frame wasn't trembling as much. Jacob took a step forward as Edward held me to his side with one arm. With his free hand he was dialing a number on his cell phone. As he waited for an answer, I tried calming myself by breathing deeply, inhaling Edward's sweet scent.

"Alice, please come pick Bella up; let Rosalie drive and bring Emmett." he said into the phone. He snapped the phone shut and slid it back into his pocket. More tears were streaming down my face, my body started to convulse: Edward's phone call proved my fear to be true. **They fight; Paris falls.** I didn't want this to happen; I didn't want my fiancée to fight my, now, ex-best friend. I didn't want either of them to get hurt. Surely they wouldn't do this if I asked them not to; I never had the chance to ask.

All too soon, Alice was dragging me away from my beloved Edward and away from the danger. She forced me into the backseat where I was restrained by Emmett. He was wearing a somber look; the look didn't change when I started thrashing around, screaming as Rosalie started speeding away. We were in Rosalie's red BMW and I assumed they were going to force me to go to school.

I struggled to calm down but when I did, I sternly said "I'm not going to school; I don't care if you have Carlisle write me an excuse to get out but I'm not going to school." Rosalie gave a curt nod to show she had heard as she changed directions; we were now headed to the Cullen house. This eased my mind a bit.

We were almost there when Alice went completely still; she then gasped one word:

"_Edward."_

**A/N: Sorry for leaving off like this but I love a cliff hanger; it keeps you guessing. I am also sorry for the length of time it took me to update between the second and third chapter. The time length was shorter between three and four because I was bored and wanted to write. It took me a while to write so I hope you like it. I don't really care if you review because I'm just going to keep posting them because I like my story. Oh and I will be doing something really original in this story some time soon (I think and hope it is original…I haven't seen anyone else do it yet.) :-D**

**I will update shortly because I am already writing the next chapter. :-D:-D**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse; Stephenie Meyer does.

My heart pounded as I waited for Alice to say something else, but she didn't. My breathing was labored and I could feel my head start to swim. My throat and eyes began to tingle as tears started to blur my vision. "Alice, what did you see?" I asked in a choked whisper, knowing all three vampires would hear me.

"Rosalie, go back now!" Emmett demanded. Rosalie spun the car around and if I hadn't been wearing Emmett as a seat belt, I would have crashed to the other side of the car. Before I knew it, we were back at my house; I hadn't noticed that Rosalie had accelerated even more than usual to get back to her brother. I also didn't realize that, at some point on the way back to my house, Emmett had let me go.

As soon as I realized this, I ran to the back yard, where I saw Edward and Jacob facing Victoria and-James. My jaw dropped as the sight of him being here alive sunk in. It looked like he had been through hell; there were marks on every inch of the skin I could see. He looked like he was broken, no longer a graceful vampire, but like an unfortunate human being.

I began to run over to Edward's side but, before I could reach him, Victoria caught me. I screamed in surprise and horror. The Cullen's and Jacob all growled and roared in anger at Victoria and James as Victoria dragged me over to where James was standing.

James looked at me and bent his head towards mine; I stared at Edward in horror as this undeniable threat came closer to me. "Still their pet, aren't you, Isabella?" he whispered in my ear. Edward growled an obvious warning to Victoria and James to get away from me. I whimpered in response to this monster. My heart was racing at the speed of light and new tears flooded my eyes. Jacob transformed into his wolf form and I heard Victoria hiss her warning. James, however, was calm in the face of his enemy.

"No, mutt, you all will hear my story before I kill her." Edward and Jacob both growled in fury at his words. Both of them crouched down, ready to attack until Victoria brushed her lips against my throat. I gasped in horror as her lips touched my skin. Emmett flew towards the spot where James and Victoria held me hostage. He was caught by his family and Jacob. The four members of the Cullen family looked shocked at Jacob's actions. Jacob looked from me to Edward and then Edward growled at Jacob which made me dread whatever was going through Jacob's head.

"Are you ready to hear my story?" James asked in a smooth voice. No one said anything but James took their silence for a 'yes'.

"In Phoenix, you all had a hand in my death," he said, directing this towards the Cullen's, "or so you thought." he and Victoria laughed. The sound sent shivers down my spine. "You helped me discover something in Phoenix, and that would be that I have a power, one that I was unaware of until that day in the studio.

"When you were ripping me apart, I was in immense pain and by the time you started to burn the pieces of me, I was numb. It was the single most painful experience of my life. The next thing I knew, I was in the place where I was transformed and there was Victoria, mourning her loss of me. She didn't believe me when I told her who I was but I told her things that only I would know. I told her to go on with life as if I had truly died that day; I told her to seek her revenge on you all.

"My theory of how I am standing here today is my Victoria. We have such a connection, one that cannot be explained. I believe it was her heart that brought me back because I haven't been able to go very far from her. Every time I do I feel as if I am dying all over again. This feeling is not because of my love for her but it is an actual, physical feeling. It's as if I'm being ripped apart and burned all over again. From the day of my…re-birth…I have never looked or felt the same. You ruined my life, Mr. Cullen, now I shall ruin yours."

At that moment there were roars of fury and all of the Cullen's and Jacob flew at Victoria and me. Emmett held James in his iron grasp so he would not be able to help Victoria. Victoria shoved me to the ground a few feet away in order to protect herself. I heard James roar in anger and Victoria growl and hiss. As the fight proceeded, I heard James cry out in pain. I looked over to where he stood, restrained by Emmett. James was writhing in pain but Emmett wasn't doing anything to him but holding him back.

There was a horrendous sound and I clamped my hands over my ears. It sounded like ice cracking, but much louder. I saw something fly through the air and I closed my eyes. As I sat there, hoping that this was a horrible nightmare, a dense odor filled the air. It was so disgusting that it made me sick. I opened my eyes to find everyone staring at me.

Edward walked over to me and pulled me into his arms. I searched his flawless body for signs of injury, but found none. I sighed in relief.

"Bella, my love, the danger is gone." Edward whispered in my ear. "Well, most of it, anyway." he said in a louder voice, looking directly at Jacob.

I was so confused. James had just said he couldn't die, but Edward was saying the danger was gone. "No, he'll be back, he can't die. We just saw proof of that." I shouted at them. Why didn't they realize this?

Edward looked taken aback while Jacob looked smug. Alice walked over to where Edward and I were and took my hand. "I want to show you something, Bella." she said softly. She led me over to a fire which was releasing black smoke, and she pointed to what was next to it.

James lay there with an immense look of pain and sadness on his face. I nudged him with my foot and he didn't move. He was completely whole and I think that was really dead this time.

**A/N: Sorry that it took me so long to update this. I've been really busy with school and work and stuff. You probably will all hate this because it's so different but oh well I guess. I'll still keep writing and the next chapter **_**will**_** be up by Thursday. I really don't care if you review but I do want to know what you think of my original idea.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse; Stephenie Meyer does.

My head was reeling from what everyone was trying to tell me, it just didn't make sense. It didn't make sense that James had been alive after being torn apart and burned. It didn't make sense that he was apparently dead after they had killed Victoria and hadn't touched James. "Edward, please try to explain this to me. Because my head is about to explode from trying to figure it out myself." I said frustrated.

Before Edward said anything, he swiftly walked over to me and put his hands on my head. I gave him a quizzical look and he grinned at me. "I'm trying to hold your head together; it is too precious to let it explode." he said in a smooth voice. His breath and smile dazzled me to the point where my heart stopped. His eyes grew wide in alarm and he drew back quickly. I smiled at him and he relaxed.

"I don't know how this happened either, Bella." Edward finally said; a frown crossed his face. He wrapped his arms around me as if to protect me from the unknown. I sighed as I hugged him closer to me.

Someone cleared their throat and I looked around to see who the source was. All eyes were on Jacob. "I might be able to explain it, but only to Bella." he said.

Edward growled at Jacob and used his own body to shield me from him; I peered at Jacob from behind Edward's body. "No, you won't be with Bella alone." Edward whispered.

"I would never hurt her; I don't have the urge to suck the life out of her body, unlike all of you." Jacob growled back. He looked directly at me. "That's why it would be better if you were with me instead of that bloodsucker. Bells, I love you and I want to be with you. Please…don't marry him, it would kill me."

I gripped Edward's hand and he looked into my eyes. I told him with my eyes that I was going to approach Jacob. He didn't like the idea but he stepped aside like the gentleman he is. Jacob smile and held out his hand for me. Alice and Emmett looked stunned while Rosalie was livid.

I took a deep breath as I looked into Jacob's eyes. "Jacob, you helped me through the darkest time in my life, but Edward has my heart. You are my best friend and I love you…as my best friend, nothing more. Please try to understand, Jacob. He is my life and he is the only one who has ever had my heart. He is my true love and I will be marrying him." I looked at Edward and he nodded his head. "I would like you to be there when we get married."

Jacob had tears in his eyes and he was shaking, which was growing more violent every second. Before I could say anything, Jacob was transforming into his wolf form, jumping over me, and running straight towards Edward.

I whirled around in time to see Jacob pounce on Edward and then Emmett, Alice, and Rosalie rip Jacob off of their brother. Edward got to his feet and brushed himself off. He walked over to Jacob and then looked at me. He visibly sighed. "Jacob Black, I will not fight you. It would devastate Bella if I fought you and I will not hurt her." Edward walked over to me and took my hand. His touch sent shivers down my spine. He bent down and whispered "Forever" into my ear. This one little word sent my heart soaring.


End file.
